In clinical settings, infusions for administration to a patient may be given by route of: intravenous (IV), subcutaneous, intra-arterial, epidural, enteral or irrigation of fluid spaces. These infusions may be delivered via a large volume pump, a syringe or by patient controlled analgesia. Infusions are often controlled by the hospital pharmacy and the pharmacy or prescriber can typically specify the volume of diluent that each infusion contains. It is common practice for nurses who program the infusion at the patient's bedside to program the Volume To Be Infused (VTBI) for an amount less than the entire container volume. Nurses may program the infusion to be given in segments by programming multiple VTBIs until the entire container volume has been administered. Difficulties can arise when associating such VTBIs with a particular medication container.